Uniform Adventures
by Mz Hxde
Summary: There are many reasons why Thomas Arclight didn't go to school. And then there's the truth.


When asked why he didn't attend Heartland Academy with his brother Thomas Arclight usually had a slew of answers ready for whoever asked the question be they press or fans or even friends. The answers all varied in their reasoning but most weren't exactly the whole truth of the matter, only a select few people knew that one.

It had started on the first day of school or rather the day Michael and Thomas were due to start. They'd bought their books, their uniforms and had their schedules almost memorised – or at least Michael did, Thomas really didn't see the point since he'd just follow someone in the same class around, that someone being Ryoga Kamishiro.

Michael was the first to be ready to leave, putting his shoes on while he waited for his older brother to make his grand entrance which he did of course but not in the manner Michael had expected,

"Nii-sama you can't wear that!" Michael blanched when his brother appeared before him in a miniskirt from the female uniform and the shirt and tie of the male uniform,

"I don't give a fuck really, I like the skirt better" Thomas replied pulling on his boots to begin lacing them, "Aniki we're leaving!"

The eldest Arclight appeared his hair had been braided today and since it was early morning and he wasn't quite ready he still wore his glasses, the only people who knew about the glasses really were Thomas and Michael and of course Byron. Chris was slightly self conscious of the fact that he needed them and so mostly wore contact lenses,

"Thomas, you cannot be seriously going to school dressed like that?"

"I'll dress how I want!" came the curt reply before the boy left the house in a huff.

Chris sighed before turning to his youngest brother, at least he knew Michael wouldn't cause trouble and if something happened he could rely on the pink haired boy to alert him,

"Have a good day, try to keep an eye on him"

"I will nii-san" Michael replied with a smile before darting off to try and catch up with Thomas.

* * *

The moment the Arclights set foot on campus they began to draw attention to themselves. Everyone knew Thomas of course and by extension Michael. It wasn't just Thomas' popularity that was drawing attention of course, rather it was the miniskirt, thigh high socks and knee high boots worn by said Arclight,

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?" the sharp voice of Ryoga Kamishiro made Thomas turn around with a huge smile on his face,

"Sharkie ~" he cried wrapping his arms around the younger boy's neck, despite Ryoga being younger than Thomas with the fact that he had really only been to school for a small portion of his life his enrolment in Heartland Academy had placed him in the same class as Ryoga, and the majority of the other Varian Lords,

"Get off!" Ryoga shoved Thomas, "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"I think it suits him" Rio Kamishiro came to stand beside her brother admiring Thomas' fashion choice, "I like your boots"

"I got them special for school. Aniki took us shopping" Thomas explained, he was rather proud of his fashion choices now especially the way people were looking at him and talking about him.

Of course it was only a matter of time before a teacher spotted the commotion and decided to do something about it,

"Mr Arclight isn't it? Please come with me, the principal will want to speak with you" the teacher gestured for Thomas to walk in front of him and the pair set off for the administration building,

"I told him he couldn't dress like that" Michael sighed taking out his phone to text Chris to let him know Thomas had already been called to the principal's office, "but he just doesn't listen"

* * *

Meanwhile Thomas sat quite proudly in his chair in the principal's office with his booted legs crossed in front of him while he leant back on the chair arms draped either side of him,

"Mr Arclight, this school has a certain dress code that, while I can see you are a new student, you are to adhere to. As a young man you are expected to wear the correct uniform –"

"That's so bigoted of you" Thomas cut in, "What if I'm not a young man? What if I'm a young woman but I was born into the wrong body? What then?"

"Then you would be expected to wear the correct uniform for a young lady" the principal replied, clearly he'd had this thrown at him before and was prepared for Thomas' questions, "As it stands as this is your first _offence_ we will be calling your brother to come and pick you up so you can change into the correct uniform and then you will be permitted to attend classes. You may wait outside"

Thomas was shown the door and slumped down in a seat waiting to see what would happen. If he was right Michael would have already told Chris and the oldest Arclight would be on his way so if the school did call the house then Byron would be the one to pick up.

* * *

As Thomas had predicted Michael had indeed told their brother what had happened and the white haired man was already on his way to the school leaving their father in the house to answer the phone.

When he heard about what had happened he immediately called for a cab to take him to the school. The cab driver of course seemed to think he was a student of the school running late so there weren't many questions asked.

Upon arrival to the school Byron located the administration building right away and his son,

"Thomas what were you thinking? You couldn't dress like this and expect the school to ignore it" Byron sighed, "At least wear the girls uniform if you want to wear the skirt"

"I don't like the top though" Thomas explained, "I like this one better"

"Fine, we'll sort this out. Let's go in then" Byron wondered where Thomas got such a rebellious nature from when compared to his brothers, then he remembered his wife and of course it all made sense.

Knocking on the doors to the principal's office Byron stood beside his son ready to defend his particular outfit choice. The doors opened and the principal looked down at Byron, then to Thomas, then back at Byron,

"I'm sorry young man but where is your older brother? He is your legal guardian correct?"

Byron opened his mouth to explain when Thomas put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't bother Dad they won't understand"

The principal was clearly taken aback at Thomas calling this small boy 'dad' but his shock was lessened when Chris Arclight appeared behind the strange pair, his glasses still on and his hair coming slightly out of its braid. He'd clearly hurried here,

"Ah Mr Arclight, could we speak privately?"

"Of course"

Chris gave Thomas and Byron a stern look and the pair slumped back onto the seats outside the office while they waited for Chris to finish up, Byron ranting about how he was their father and should be dealing with things like this. Eventually Chris came back out and stood in front of Thomas,

"We're going to go home and you're going to put on the correct uniform and we are going to have a talk in the car about what is appropriate to wear to school"

"Don't bother. I don't like this school anyway, they're oppressing me" and with that Thomas jumped almost from his seat and walked off. Leaving Chris to handle his un enrolment from the school before he'd even sat through one class.

So when Thomas was asked why he didn't attend school there were always a multitude of answers but never the truth. And it _wasn't_ because Thomas was afraid of what Chris would do to him if he told people about that, Thomas wasn't afraid of his elder brother.

Mostly.

* * *

**Yeah this is just crack, I have a lot of fun writing Thomas so I thought I'd give this a go. Mostly because when I did finish Zexal I wondered why Thomas didn't go to school either even if he was 17. Cause technically Michael should be in the same class as Ryoga and Rio since he's their age but he went in as a first year so Thomas _could_ have gone and just been a year behind like Michael.**

**If you liked this why not leave a review in the box down below, favourite this oneshot, and follow me for more random encounters with Arclights and Kamishrios and anyone else I can throw in.**


End file.
